


Mutual Appreciation Of Art

by Quartz



Series: Wheel of the Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Outdoor Sex, Stigmatophilia, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz/pseuds/Quartz
Summary: Nymphadora (but don't call her that) Tonk and Remus Lupin have discovered a mutual appreciation for a specific art form, particularly as it adorns a certain redhead. When the opportunity arises to make it happen, they have to take a chance. Part of the 2020 Kinktober Fest.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Series: Wheel of the Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942348
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Mutual Appreciation Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Well, here goes my first attempt at smut! This is for the 2020 Kinktober fest hosted by The Restricted Section and Kinks of Knockturn Alley on Facebook. My assigned kink was Stigmatophilia (Tattoo/Brand/Mark/Scar Fetish). Many thanks to the Fremione Sex Club chat for acting as moral support, occasional content help, and general awesomeness. 
> 
> This story runs concurrently with my other story First Fruits, but I don't think it's strictly necessary to read both.

#  [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190397502@N04/50391849288/in/dateposted-public/)

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin (but don’t EVER call her Nymphadora) fucking loved her husband. Emphasis on the fucking, as currently his thick cock was thrusting deep within her cunt and she was losing her mind. He had her legs pulled up high and spread wide, practically folded in half, and damn she was enjoying this. It had been way too long! His cock curved up slightly, and it seemed to really hit every spot. There really wasn’t a question in her mind as to why Teddy was conceived so quickly. Sex with Remus Lupin was an experince to be repeated often. Her libido seemed constant. She couldn’t help herself. All the marks, the scars, they were lines to be traced, pathways to be followed into more interesting territory. Not to mention the visible representation that he survived and he was here and, after much persuasion, all hers. 

His pace increased, and the angle changed just enough that she started digging her nails into his back, “Remus!” she breathed out. Panting and moaning, she rode the edge of her orgasam, and just as she was about to come-

“WAAHHHHH”

They both stopped abruptly, Tonks dropped her head back on the pillow and groaned in frustration. She was there! She could still feel her walls fluttering as if it was still going to happen. But there was nothing quite like a crying three month old to kill a moment, especially one that hadn’t happened in a while. Pregnancy and birth was hard, then you go fight a war, nearly die… they had been looking forward to this!

Remus kissed her forehead, “I’ll see what he wants.” He got up, and grabbed his discarded pajama pants and slipped them on, forgoing the shirt. He walked out of their bedroom, door left open and made his way to Teddy’s nursery. Tonks could hear the sounds of him caring for their son, apparently a wet nappy the cause this time. She loved little Teddy, but he had some awful timing.

Remus came back to bed, sliding under covers and pulling her close, kissing her shoulder, “Maybe we should have said yes to your parents taking Teddy tonight.”

“You’re not wrong love… I just wasn’t ready for him to not be close by.”

He sighed, “I know, I’m not either… but if you want sex to happen, especially that one thing we talked about… Teddy interruptions won’t help.” 

“I know love.”

“Have you given any thought to who?”

“Not really… I have a feeling that the perfect opportunity will present itself soon.”

He smiled, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Molly’s invitation to that Lamma’s picnic she’s throwing together, and an old school crush still being around?”

She could use her abilities to hide her blush, but almost orgasming made her too tired to care. “You think he’s fit too, so don’t even try it!”

One night while they were recovering from their injuries, they had talked about everything, including Remus’ brief time with Sirius while they were young and experimental. It wasn’t a grand romance, mostly just two friends scratching a mutual itch, but it did highlight that Remus was bisexual. Which got Tonks thinking, and then it turned into a slightly uncomfortable but in the end enjoyable conversation of the possibility of a mutual friend that could sometimes play with them in the bedroom. Which then segued into preferences in their male partners and a curious overlap in aesthetic preferences. Namely, tattoos.

Remus didn’t have any, as his transformations every month ran the risk of adding new scars and affecting any additional artwork. Whereas Tonks’ unique metamorphmagus physiology made it pointless to get any tattoos. They wouldn’t stay in her skin properly. So they admired others. 

Remus pulled Tonks’ back to his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair and sighed, “You’re right love, he is fit. Do you think Charlie would be interested?”

“Possibly, he seemed fairly open minded when we were in school, but he tended to keep his relationships quiet. So I’m not sure.”

“Perhaps we’ll need to… nudge things our way to find out for sure.” 

Tonks turned over to face him, “Are you intending to make some mischief?”

He smiled with contrived innocence and kissed her, “Dora, I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”

She smirked and nuzzled his nose, “Excellent.”

~~~

Remus didn’t have a plan per say, but decades of pranking instinct had taught him to take advantage of opportunities. So when Molly and Arthur announced yard games played as pairs at the Lammas festivities, he knew that was his moment. One quick nonverbal twitch of his wand, and the bag Arthur was holding coughed up Charlie and Dora’s names. 

He leaned down and whispered quickly, “Opportunity presented, be gentle with him.”

She grazed his hand in response as she ran over to high five Charlie. Remus just hoped she didn’t come on too strong and spook him. Everyone else was paired off, and Remus ended up with Percy. Molly announced the first game of magical quoits, and Charlie and Dora stepped up to the line to levitate their ring onto the pin at the far end of the yard. They were doing well, until Dora said something that no one but the two of them, Remus, and possibly Bill heard. Charlie lost focus and the ring fell. 

Remus shook his head and laughed, “Not quite dear!” He loved his wife, but she was not particularly subtle. Auror skills be damned. 

Dora walked over to Remus and tucked herself under his arm. “That’s what you think, love,” she said as she curled into his chest. He bent down to nuzzle her hair as she looked up at Charlie with a wink.

“Dora, I thought I said be gentle with him,” he murmured.

“Oh I am, remember how I was with you?”

“Touché, love, touché.” 

Arthur clapped, playing host, and Remus could smell the excitement on his wife. It was perhaps a little odd that she was excited over another man, but truly, it excited him as well. He took a deep breath to calm himself, the day wasn’t over yet. 

When the next game announced was an egg and spoon race on brooms, Remus immediately knew this was going to be interesting. He watched as they mounted the brooms, and Dora’s pert arse snuggled itself right up to Charlie’s crotch, the man in question turning red at the contact. Remus could tell Charlie was getting increasingly confused at Dora’s actions and Remus’ nonchalance. 

Percy stepped beside Remus and asked in a low voice, “What is your wife doing to my brother, and why haven’t you done anything about it?”

“Percy, are you sure you want to know the answer to that?”

“Well it’s preposterous, she a married woman, and it’s not fair to Charlie, and while you seem unaffected and everyone else is either turning a blind eye or just unobservant, I don’t want him to get hurt when you inevitably get jealous or she decides she’s done with whatever game she’s playing.”

“Why would I be jealous when I’m interested in him too?”

Percy spluttered incoherently for a moment, “I’m sorry, what?” 

“We’re both interested in him, and the opportunity presented itself to feel out if maybe he’d be interested in joining us occasionally. She’s being completely unsubtle about it,” he said with no lack of affection, “but no, no jealousy outside of wanting to flirt with him as well, and full intention of being very forthright in our intentions later.”

Percy gaped for a moment, but then Arthur was calling out for the race to start and talking had to stop while Percy stuck a spoon in his mouth. 

They kicked off, Remus not concerned about winning and just kept them going at an even pace. Charlie and Dora fell out relatively early on, his wife's clumsy nature at work had her dropping the egg early. He genuinely didn’t care about these games, but watching his Dora was a treat in and of itself. She was adorable trying to flirt subtly, but truly, she was a lost cause. The teams of Fleur and Harry and George and Ginny ended up making it very close, but Fleur and Harry won out in the end. 

~~~

Molly announced the last game to be a three legged race using sticking charms. Both Charlie and Tonks winced… this might not go well. 

“Charlie, I apologize in advance for this one.”

He smiled, “I think I’ve known you long enough to know we won’t do so well at a three-legged race.” 

She shrugged, “Let’s do this, maybe we’ll surprise everyone.”

Charlie applied the sticking charm as they lined up with the rest. He put his arm across her upper back, sliding under her far shoulder. His arms were long enough and she was small enough that his hand just about grazed the edge of her breast. She looked up at him and winked. Charlie could just about see down her top, due to the height difference, and he was almost positive those were her natural tits. She (and Remus) had been acting weird all day, and he was getting ideas. Very nice ideas that were starting to make their presence known in his pants. This however was the exact wrong time for his cock to start growing. Although, if he was honest, winning the game wasn’t the highest priority in his mind right now. He looked up quickly, and caught Remus’ eye. He practically leered at him, and Charlie immediately thought he was in trouble, but the wink Remus gave him made him think he wasn’t. He really, really wanted to know what the hell was going on with those two. 

His dad gave the signal to start, and they got about five steps down the way when, a little too conveniently, Tonks tripped and somehow, she managed to get him to land nearly on top of her. She laughed and as they went to get up, sticking charm still in place, his hands slipped and he ended up with a handful of her tits. Vaguely, he heard Percy say something to Remus about later, but his entire focus was on the handful he had, and the fact that he was very sure she knew he was at half mast for her. Which was either a fantastic, or absolutely horrible turn of events. 

“Well, well Charlie, think you can save that treat for later?”

Charlie sputtered and cancelled the charm so he could stand up. Adjusting himself, he heard in the distance Remus and Percy celebrating their apparent win. 

“Oi Weasley, wanna help a lady up?” The look on Tonk’s face wouldn’t have been out of place on the twins for the mischief shown on it. She extended her hand up, wiggling her fingers in invitation. 

Only mildly apprehensive (he did go to school with her), but feeling frisky, he reached down, and pulled her up with a hard yank, catching her when she over-balanced. He grabbed hold, and looked over her shoulder, and saw Remus watching them. He was pretty sure this wasn’t going to end in his death, so he pulled her closer and held his gaze. Remus’ eyes glowed and smiled in a way that almost looked feral. Charlie really didn’t know what he had gotten himself into, but he did enjoy playing with fire. Hopefully, his hopes would be confirmed after the ritual. 

~~~

Ritual over, Tonks wasted no time grabbing Charlie and dragging him off into the woods. She knew her darling Remus wouldn’t be too far behind. She was pretty convinced this was going to end fabulously. Charlie definitely seemed to be up for it. And she knew he had some tattoos hidden under his shirt that she was desperate to lick. And kiss. And lick some more. And maybe bite and nibble too.

"Tonks! Slow down, where are we going?" The red headed man had an idea of what was about to happen, but wasn’t about to count his chickens. 

“Come on Charlie, keep up!” 

Tonks lead the trio deeper into the woods away from the rest of the gathering. When the lights were dim enough and the sounds dulled, she stopped abruptly, turned, and slammed into Charlie. She reached up to his neck and tugged his face down to meet hers. Charlie being completely unprepared for the amorous assault, bumped her nose and knocked into her face. 

“Whoa Tonks, hold on a tick! Can we get clear on exactly what’s been going on today? And why Remus isn’t tearing my head off? I got an idea, but I’m not doing anything without the whole story.”

“Charlie, you know how impatient I can be. He’s more than fine with it, and I’ve been waiting for this all day! Shirt off, I know you’re hiding some pretties.” Her hands were sliding underneath his shirt, but he grabbed them and forced her to take a step back. Remus came up behind her and tugged her into him by her waist. 

“Now love, patience,” he kissed her under her ear to soothe her impetuous nature. “Charlie, I know you’re confused. During our post war convalescence, Dora and I talked about a lot of things while we were healing from our injuries. We talked about past partners, and apparently Dora and I share a mutual fascination with tattoos, and in particular, tattoos on red headed dragon keepers.” 

Charlie’s jaw dropped open. This wasn’t exactly what he was expecting, but he couldn’t say he was against the idea. “So, Tonks being all flirty was…” 

“My idea to test the waters, so to speak. See if there was even attraction, but as we both know, our Dora likes to charge headfirst into what she wants. The paired up games were a good opportunity.”

“And it would be all three of us? Me, you, and Tonks?”

“Only if you’re consenting Charlie.”

The silence between the three was punctuated by the faint sounds of the forest. Charlie took a deep breath and slowly and deliberately closed the gap between him and the Lupins. He reached up, bypassing Tonks and placed his hand on Remus’ cheek. 

“Oh fuck yes,” and he kissed Remus, slipping his tongue in once the older man started to respond. Tonks slipped out between the snogging men, and worked her hands up Charlie’s shirt again, hands sliding up to his nipples where she found there was more than what she bargained for. 

“Charlie, are those nipple piercings?” Tonks exclaimed with glee. They broke the kiss and Remus’ eyes lit up. He stepped back, and helped his wife divest the red head of his shirt. In addition to the nipple rings, his entire left pectoral was covered in ink depicting a curled up Romanian Longhorn in a field. Then further up onto his shoulder was a Welsh Green surrounded by clouds flying down his right bicep. There was a Chinese Fireball around his right hip, with part of the lower body hidden by his trousers. The pièce de résistance however, was the Hebridean Black that covered nearly half his back, looking like it was climbing up his right shoulder blade. Remus and Tonks’ eyes met and equally wicked grins spread across both their faces. Remus grabbed the shirt and his wand and transfigured it into a plush and fluffy duvet. She grabbed Charlie’s hand, and pulled him down to the ground with her. 

“Ooh Charlie, I thought you had some art work but this truly exceeds expectations,” Tonks gushed and rubbed her hands over his chest and arms. 

“You’re not giving him enough credit love. Surely this merits an outstanding.” Remus dropped down on Charlie’s right side, hands running over his abdominal muscles and old burn scars. Remus’ head dipped down and placed a kiss on the nose of the Fireball. He looked up at Charlie’s face, and asked, “You doing ok with all this?”

Charlie laughed, “I’m great, I get two fit folks that apparently want to rub all up on me and my tattoos? I didn’t think this day would end this good.” 

Tonks laughed, “Glad this is a good surprise then.” 

Charlie turned to face her and said, “Absolutely,” before capturing her mouth in a firm kiss that Tonks felt down to her toes. Remus resumed his worship of the Fireball, bathing the skin in licks and kisses, and the occasional nip to his hip that caused Charlie to hiss into Tonk’s mouth. Remus didn’t take too long to unbutton his trousers, very interested in where the rest of the Fireball was. With a tug to get his attention, Charlie lifted his hips, and let Remus remove the trousers and pants in one go. Remus then found out exactly where the rest of the dragon was, tail curling around the base of his rapidly growing cock.

“Oh Dora, look at this, such perfect placement.” Tonks looked up from her snog and watched Remus stroke the dragon with his index finger from nose to tip. Charlie shuddered. 

“Alright, as much as I’m loving the Charlie Appreciation Society meeting here, I’d like to not be the only one naked in the woods. And I’m pretty sure my hands need to revisit Tonks’ tits.”

Tonks’ shirt was off in a hurry, “And my tits would welcome a visit from your hands,” as she reached around behind to unclasp her pink and lime green polka dotted bra. She flung the bra off the duvet as her tits and Charlie’s hands got reacquainted. He resumed kissing her, and palmed her full breast, kneading before gently pinching her nipple. She moaned into his mouth. 

Remus had gotten his shirt off and was working on Tonks’ trousers when he told Charlie, “Harder Charlie, she likes that.” Tonks’ answering squeal was all the reply he needed. Remus slid her purple striped knickers off, and spread her legs, throwing them on his shoulders. He spread her lips and inhaled the scent of her arousal. Licking the entire length of her pussy drew another grunt and moan from his wife, and further attention to her clit resulted in the raised pitch of her almost whining into Charlie’s mouth. He could feel her orgasm coming quicker than usual from the dual attention. Charlie then slid down her body slightly, introducing one of Tonks’ nipples to his mouth, with the other being attended to by the previous visitor. Without the muffling effect of snogging, Tonks’ noises got louder, and then increased further in volume with the addition of Remus’s fingers rubbing the sweet spot inside her cunt. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Remus, Charlie, FUCK!” Tonks’ body tightened, almost bowing up off the duvet before coming with a mighty yell. She came back down, Remus gently lapping her pussy through the aftershocks. She gave Charlie’s hair a gentle tug to let go of her nipple, and pulled him up for a kiss or three. Tonks reached down and tapped Remus to let him know to stop, and let out a sigh of contentment. 

"Gents… that was truly brilliant. Are there afters?" 

Remus laughed and crawled up the duvet to the side of Tonks opposite Charlie. He gave her a  
quick peck, then leaned over her to kiss Charlie a little deeper. "Are there afters, she asks." 

Charlie kissed him, tasting the remnants of Tonks on his lips, "I think we can oblige the lady."

Tonks wiggled out from under the two men to let them go at it while she recovered. She slipped so she was behind Charlie while both him and Remus laid on their sides. The Hebridean Black dragon has been bereft of attention and far be it from her to deny such a pretty specimen its due. She snuggled down and placed small kisses all over the entire tattoo while Charlie and Remus snogged with increasing intensity. Tonks reached a hand over Charlie’s side to play with one of his nipple piercings as she started to alternate between kisses and licks on his tattoo. Remus had reached down to grip onto Charlie’s cock and started to pump slowly, just enough to tease. Charlie’s breathing steadily grew heavier and heavier, and Remus’ level of arousal grew with Charlie’s. Tonks then pulled Charlie down flat on his back. She turned around with a wicked grin, and threw her leg over Charlie. Facing away, she reached down to grab his quivering member to hold it in place while she sank down on it. Charlie groaned once she was fully seated, and reached forward to palm her ass. She leaned forward and started to ride him slowly, setting an easy pace.

“Remus, come over here love,” Tonks motioned in front of her. Remus stood up and removed his trousers. He stepped in front of her, cock jutting out proudly from his body. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as cheeky as could be, and Remus had no problem obliging. He grabbed the back of her neck gently, and began to shallowly thrust into her mouth. Charlie started thrusting up with the additional visual stimulation. Tonks and Charlie gradually increased the pace of their thrusting as the tension between them built up, until Tonks couldn’t keep Remus’ cock in her mouth. 

“Fuck I just had the best idea, hold on a moment Charlie,” Tonks hopped up quickly and turned around to face Charlie and remounted him, “Would you be OK with Remus coming on your tattoo? Please Charlie,” she swirled her hips as she pleaded. Remus’ face was a picture with his wife’s new suggestion, letting out an incoherent noise of approval at the idea. 

Charlie was more focused on the fact that his cock was in her warm and very wet pussy, and really, it didn’t matter to him one way or the other, “Yes, go for it love.”

Remus stood right next to Tonks and presented his cock for further oral attention. She resumed sucking and licking on it like it was her favorite flavor of ice lolly. Charlie thrust up into Tonks’ cunt with abandon, all of them chasing their orgasm. Remus pulled out of her mouth and knelt down to pump towards Charlie’s chest with reckless abandon. Without the multiple responsibilities, Tonks began riding Charlie with abandon, and he reached up to fondle Remus’ balls as he raced towards climax, Tonks and Charlie not far behind. A handful of pumps later, Remus was spilling onto the Romanian Longhorn with grunts and growls.

“Oh fuck thats hot,” Tonks breathed out, and reached down to rub her clit. “Charlie!” she screamed, and fell over the edge, Charlie about five thrusts behind her before he was coming deep in her cunt. 

The three of them all flopped down on the duvet, breathing heavily through the aftermath. Wands were slowly grabbed, and cleaning and contraceptive spells were uttered in their content state. 

“Well boys… I think it’s safe to say that I have the BEST ideas.” 

Both of them laughed and looked at each other. 

“I think we have to let her have that one.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right Remus.”

A comfortable silence fell over them all as they basked in the cooling night air. 

“So next time when I come home, can you two hold another meeting of the Charlie’s Artwork Appreciation Society for two, or was this a one off?”

“Oh I think I can speak for my wife when we say this definitely should have a repeat performance.”

Tonks made a noise of agreement, “Oh yes, our mutual appreciation of art cannot be denied. Charlie, you’ll just have to suffer through another boring society meeting.”

Charlie laughed, “I think I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Now read the rest of the fests stories!


End file.
